It's my life
by hobomara
Summary: What happens when a devastated Matt finds Mello his boyfriend and Near together... AND then a Matt literally bumps into a particularly awesome red eyed messy haired person at the supermarket!
1. Chapter 1

Matt was walking on the beach one sunny morning, the hot sand burning through his old wore out converse all stars and warming his feet. He usually went to the beach to relax and get out of the house when he was stressed, if he couldn't defeat the boss in his new game, got board cause he finish all his games, or problems with the same amount of stupidity that could get him very riled up.

'Hmm,' he said to no-one in particular,' maybe I'll go to that knew game shop that just opened!'

Looking at the crystal blue sea, it reminded him of Mello and his gorgeous eyes, and the lovely shade of sandy brown the sandy was resembled Mello's soft but ragged hair, what distracted me was something shining in my peripheral vision, when I turned round to see what had broken my gaze with the beautiful crystal water I saw Mello and Near walking along the pavement just across from the beach **holding hands!,** at least I think it was them they are the only people round here that stick out like a sore thumb, but I wasn't so sure I had to double-take but when I looked back they had just turned and went into a supermarket. I went to that knew game shop to take my mind of today's earlier drama but it didn't work I kept replaying that scene over and over in my head.

I was on my way home when I thought I would drop in on my boyfriend (aka Mello) cause we don't live together yet, he thought it would be better to keep our own separate flats in case of something, I wasn't really listening at the time I was trying to level-up so I could beat that annoying asshole Sephiroth in the most epic game eva, but getting off track.

When I walked into the flat, Mello's door opened with a 'click'. I through my fantastic knew games onto the small table thing by the door. 'Hi Mel~' I actually froze on the spot when I saw them my boyfriend and that fluff ball together, snuggled beside each other on the sofa, lying there peacefully, nuzzling and kissing I actually got so mad, so frustrated I wrecked the room like a hormonally unbalanced teenage girl, flinging papers, knocking over the antique china mug and even that horrible expensive coffee table, screaming abuse at my now ex-boyfriend, while Near just sat there and stared at me, confusion and fright clear in his eyes which I stopped everything for a second just a second to look, at him, **showing** emotion, while Mello just sat there just eating his chocolate every now and then when I stopped for breath between destroying Mello's house and yelling abuse at the couple, I could hear him biting of bits of his chocolate with a 'snap.'

Mello grabbed my wrist and told me to came down, '**Calm down, calm down you want me to calm down, I just walked in on my boyfriend with another guy!**' then I punched him, hard, right in the cheek, leaving a bright red mark on his usually perfect milky skinned cheek, while Near just stared, bug eyed and wide mouthed, cause I'm not a violent person and I never really get angry but today I just hit the roof, "I thought you loved me!" I cried and left the apartment in a fluster, slamming the door behind me forgetting about my precious most beloved games on that stupid little table.

"No wait Matt, please come back," Mello yelled very unenthusiastically falling on the sofa beside Near, like he didn't even care... wait let me rephrase that he didn't care he had Near why would he care.

The next day I walked around the, cool, white tiled shop getting groceries, as many thoughts filled my, already, confused head, I was too busy staring at the very interesting, shiny, white tiles on the floor that I didn't notice the presence of a person standing right in front of me until I walked right into him, I looked up from my sprawled out position on the cool tile floor I was now laying on, when my eyes met with the startling blood red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rare privilege that Mello would allow himself to be seen in public with Near (although Near didn't really agree that it was a privilege as he treated most matters in his life with a severe sense of nonchalance, although he was excited, hoping that this meant that Mello was coming out of his gruff shell, and would, indeed, soon leave Matt, like he'd promised at the beginning of their secret relationship).

The sun was beating down upon their backs, the bright white that made up Near sucking up the powerful rays, and the boy had to use all of his energy to hold back his sweat, immediately regretting his decision, knowing that the sweat would cool him off, but he didn't want to let people see his real self, preferring to hide behind a cold exterior. He couldn't help but feel slight sympathy for Mello, who was dressed completely in leather, sweat running down the rivulets on his scar. He subconsciously wiped his unusually greasy fringe off his face, scowling at everyone who dared look at the leather clad man.

Near sighed, clutching an oversized sleeve in a small hand, staring at the ground as though it held all of lives answers. A large, hand suddenly wrapped around his, but Near's exhilaration was quickly diminished when Mello abruptly yanked him into a nearby supermarket, the cold blast of air like being slapped upside the face with a fish; unpleasant and completely unexpected.

~~A~~

Near felt a weight settling on his stomach area, and he absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Mello's soft hair, turning his head to stare at the coffee table. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, like a shadow on the wall that belonged to none of the occupants in the room. Quite terrifying really. But he simply rolled grey eyes, twisting slightly so Mello's elbow was digging into his inner shin. He heard a mumbled curse, and then steady breathing.

Their shoes lay carelessly tossed to the side, shirts half open as their fingers ran over each other. Near let out a breathless moan as Mello kissed and sucked on his neck. He tilted his head to the side, his grey eyes lusted over and lidded. His fingers working quickly to unbutton the rest of Mello's shirt as Mello's fingers worked on his. Breathless, Mello stopped his assault on the pale neck and looked towards the direction of the door as the heard it click shut, Near froze as then seen Matt who had just walked in a smile graced his lips as he was about to greet Mello.

The look of dismay was now bestowed upon Matt face as he witnessed his boyfriend and near snuggled together on the couch, this really wasn't the way they intended him to find out about his boyfriend having an affair with the fluff ball no-less. Near had that feeling again but this time something was happening, and the shadow on the wall now had an occupant, 'Matt.'

Mello and I just sat there, Mello being the ignorant bastard I knew he could be sometime was eating chocolate at a time like this, 'where he got it from was beyond me.' I just sat there mystified and frightened, I knew me and Mello being together was a bad idea when he still had a boyfriend. When the noise was cut short I looked up at Matt who had stopped everything and was now staring straight at me, he also looked very perplexed, which confused me further. What set Matt of again was the very abrupt, 'snap' that made me and Matt both turn and give Mello a look. At that point Mello grabbed Matt and told him to calm down, which I thought was a pretty lousy thing too do at a time like this.

I turned around just in time to see Matt fist collide with Mello's face, I winced at the sight, Matt actually looked pretty strong for someone of his posture, he was nerd after all. Matt ran out of the house in a fluster state. I was waiting, hoping Mello would say something to prove he was at least a little bit sorry to poor Matt, he was actually very nice to me when we where younger. Mello called out after Matt but very unenthusiastically falling on the sofa beside me.

~~A~~

I don't know what Matt ever saw in Mello, he's a total asshole, he didn't even seem to have a slither of guilt for breaking-up with his (ex)boyfriend like that. I feel absolutely horrible he was my best-friend and I done that to him I had an affair with his boyfriend he didn't deserve that out of all people. "So where were we!" Mello exclaimed with a cheeky grin plaster to his face, knocking me off my train of thought. "I think I'm gonna go home and let you get over your... lose" I replied pushing Mello of me, sitting up on the couch, slipping on my shoes and leaving, sparing one last glance at Mello who was still starstruck that I just shoved him away, 'that is why he will always be 2nd he is too big-headed and fool of him self.'

On my way out I picked up Matt's games, may as well try to make things better between us. As I started on my way home I couldn't stop thinking how much off an arrogant pick Mello was it made me sick to my stomach that he treats people like that, if I don't leave him soon he could treat me like that. So I'll dump him before we get in too deep and he makes me suffer like he did to poor Matty.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note* Sorry I haven't upload in a long time a lot has been going on in life right now and I haven't had the time, but I did get a knew hoodie that says I run with ninjas. I have my summer tests last week so I decided I would rather write this than revise cause revision is just so boring! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and comment on what you liked and didn't like and what could be better and all that stuff! :D

* * *

The red eyes where glaring down at him, a smirk plastered on the man's face.

Matt knew that this was in fact the infamous BB, because of certain features, and not his close friend L, one of his only friends now that he thought about it. He was never a very popular person and that is why he was so hurt and devastated when those closest to him betrayed him, that is why Mello and Near where no longer being considered as friends.

Come to think of it he hadn't even spoken too L since he started dating that bastered boyfriend of his, L never really approved of him, he always though he was always up-to no good and a trouble maker.

Matt hadn't even been dating Mello for 3 months before he deemed it necessary to cheat on him with Near none-the-less. Was he really thought that little of by society? But he had no time to think about popularity and what-not because at that moment in time he could feel the all-too familiar blood red eyes boring into the top of his head, making him feel really very uncomfortable.

Thinking about BB's eyes brought him back to his recent train of thought about the differences on BB and L's appearance. BB's had bright red eyes, and always look more scraggily and messy compared to L, but the thing that freaked Matt out the most was the crazed look that the man always wore, it made him look like he was planning something twisted and evil, but of course knowing BB he probably was. But because of the certain features that BB had, actually made him a very unique, because no one else that Matt knew looked anything remotely like him, and these features made BB a very noticeable person.

Matt was once again disturbed out of his train of thought by a pale slender hand being dangled in front of his face, then a smooth voice questioned.

"You need a hand up, Ginger?" He added the last word with a smirk on his very pale handsome face.

Matt always hated the fact that BB was a least three or more years older than him and still acted like a five year old, and always made hurtful and annoying comments, like calling him ginger, not because Matt hated being ginger he actually loved his hair colour, but in his old orphanage the other kids didn't quite appreciate it as much as he did and BB knew that because he was one of the kids.

"No, I don't need a hand up!" Matt exclaimed in a mocking tone, towards the end of his sentence.

"I don't need anything from you, or anyone else," Matt said then seven words in a hushed, defeated whisper that only the trained ear could hear, but of course BB heard it and smirked into himself, this is gonna be fun, he thought internally , as the defeated Matt pushed the offered hand of help out of the way.

Matt now just final realised the current situation he was in, and let everything that happened in the past two days finally seep in, he had lost all his friends, except L who he hadn't seen or spoke to in months, lost his (shit) boyfriend, lost his best friend Near, lost all his remaining self respect because of his previously mentioned boyfriend, and was now sitting on a supermarket floor wallowing in self-pity in front of his childhood bully and ex-boyfriends most hated person after Near of course.

Matt couldn't understand how Mello and Near hated each other so much considering how Near and Mello looked pretty cosy on the sofa yesterday. Mello was meant to hate Near and if so he had a pretty funny way of showing it and he was meant to love Matt and treats him like shit. He treats me like a slave.

He made me pay for everything all his stuff, make him dinner and buy his chocolate that he loves so much no matter what ridicules time of day or night it was, the sudden realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks, he treated me like a slave and never really loved him.

I don't know how I never realised it before.

BB's hand was still dangling in front of me. He was obviously getting annoyed, as his hand was on his hip he body slightly stooped to the side and he was tapping his foot gently not the ground.

So I grabbed his hand hesitantly, our fingers intertwining, he pulled me up with little ease.

* * *

I'll leave it on that cause I'm too lazy to write more but I will try to update it in the next few days or weeks or something because I love you guys! If you liked the chapter you have to review *please*. And tell me if you want the next chapter to be a smex scene :D


End file.
